Et vice versa !
by missCN
Summary: Alors que Rogue s'affairait à la concoction d'une de ses potions, quelqu'un vient le déranger, et jette un ingrédient de trop dans la potion, ce qui provoque un échange de personnalité entre Severus et cet autre personnage, qui est son parfait opposé...


**Bon ! Ça fait longtemps que l'idée de l'échange de corps me trotte dans la tête....et après maintes et maintes réflexions, après m'être torturée la tête, après avoir passé au peigne fin tous les personnages, j'ai ENFIN trouvé LA victime idéale pour échanger de personnalité avec ma victime attitrée, notre cher et tendre Severus Rogue/Snape .... Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir.... **

Severus Rogue était en pleine préparation de potion dans son bureau. Après la pétrification de Miss Teigne par on ne sait quoi, Dumbledore avait chargé Severus de confectionner une potion qui puisse apporter à la chatte tout ce dont elle a besoin pour continuer à vivre malgré le fait qu'elle soit incapable du moindre mouvement, à savoir de la nourriture, de l'eau et de l'oxygène. C'était une potion très compliquée et Severus avait bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Et pourtant, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

TOC, TOC,TOC.

L'homme ne répondit pas, trop concentré.

TOC,TOC,TOC.

« Courage, Sev'...il va bien finir par se lasser! »

TOC,TOC,TOC.

-QUOI?!

-C'est moi, Severus, ouvrez.

-C'est qui, « moi »?!

-C'est une surpriiiiiise !

-Grml...Entrez...

La pièce, pourtant très sombre, fut subitement éclairée d'une lueur qui semblait émaner du sourire éclatant du jeune importun.

Severus regretta alors amèrement d'avoir ouvert sa porte.

-...Lockhart....Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici? Je pensais pourtant avoir clairement stipulé que je ne voulais _en aucun cas_ être dérangé! Même vous auriez pu comprendre un ordre aussi simple!

-Oui, mais je me suis dit « comment Severus va-t-il pouvoir réussir une potion parfaite sans mon aide? » alors je suis venu vous aidé! Vous allez passer toute la soirée avec moi, veinard! Dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

Severus répondit par un regard noir. Gilderoy, légèrement embarrassé, se décida à observer de plus près les fioles et les bocaux entassés sur les étagères du Maître des Potions.

-....Ierk....c'est...dégoûtant....vous avez vraiment besoin de tout ça?

-Le foie de rat est un élément essentiel à la préparation de certaines potions.

-...Du...foie de rat? Ierk...je....je crois que je vais me sentir mal....

-Inutile de vomir, j'ai déjà du vomit. Ricana Severus en tapotant du doigt un bocal remplit d'un liquide verdâtre.

Lockhart pâlit (ce qui nuit gravement à son bronzage parfait) et s'écarta doucement des bocaux. Rogue espéra l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha du chaudron dans lequel la potion frémissait doucement.

-Si vous voulez mon avis-

-Je ne le veux pas. Trancha Severus.

-Tatatatata! Après, si quelque chose rate, je vais me sentir coupable....Donc si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez rajouter un peu de...heu...ça! Gilderoy prit le premier ingrédient qu'il avait sous la main.

-_Ça_, Vous êtes sûr? Dit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

-Ho, Severus, Severus, Severus....Alalala....Heureusement que j'étais là! Comment voulez vous réaliser une bonne potion, sans cet ingrédient indispensable? Sans cet élément merveilleux? Sans...

-Ce sont des cacahuètes.

-......Oui....oui, je le savais! Mais les cacahuètes sont l'ingrédient clé! Que dis-je, le fondement des potions!!

-Vous voulez rajouter des cacahuètes dans _ma_ potion ?

-Je ne veux pas seulement rajouter des cacahuètes dans _notre_ potion...

Severus émit un petit toussotement sur le « notre » .

-Je vais _incorporer_ ces cacahuètes!

Sur ce, Gilderoy prit le sachet de cacahuètes et en versa le contenu dans le chaudron, et avant que Severus n'eut pu faire le moindre geste, la potion leur explosa littéralement à la figure, les propulsant en arrière.

-Kof, Kof! Toussa Severus en s relevant. Qu'est-ce....qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Espèce de crétin....marmonna Gilderoy,se relevant à son tour. Vous êtes fier de vous? Vous êtes pires que tous les cornichons que j'ai comme élèves, et....

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, incapables de faire le moindre geste.

« Ho non. Pensa « Gilderoy ». Tout! Mais pas _ça_.... »

**Voilà!! Je pense vraiment que Lockhart est le parfait opposé de Sev'....en plus, c'est un personnage qui est parfait pour les comédies (je ne dis pas que c'est mon perso préféré, mais c'est vraiment un qui me fait rire)**

**Merci à Severus Rogue pour les idée que tu as pu me donner, même si je ne les ai pas forcément prises en compte....(n'en fait qu'à ma tête^^)**


End file.
